1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a methanol fueled internal combustion engine as well as to a method of operation of said engine that results in relatively low emissions yet evidences a relatively high thermal efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to feed methanol and water, or methanol and steam, to a reformer having a catalytic bed. The reformer uses exhaust heat from an internal combustion engine to produce gases which, in turn, fuel the internal combustion engine. It is also known to feed methanol to a catalytic decomposition chamber to produce gases to fuel an internal combustion engine. It is also known to use reformers to form fuel cell input gases from methanol.